


bandicoot bants

by calvinahobbes



Series: dnp tumblr prompts [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Excessive Swearing, Fluff, M/M, gaming bants, vaguely 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:24:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22960168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calvinahobbes/pseuds/calvinahobbes
Summary: Dan curses out Crash Bandicoot and Phil has a headache.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: dnp tumblr prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649869
Comments: 9
Kudos: 61





	bandicoot bants

**Author's Note:**

  * For [autumnhearth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnhearth/gifts).



> For Autumn who wanted “idiots cuddling in the lounge of their old London apartment, watching tv or playing video games until they get dizzy“. Sorry for all the cursing /o\

“Motherfucking marsupial asswipe I’ll shit in your mum’s pouch and cook you for dinner,” Dan curses as Crash somersaults off the platform and comes soaring back as an angel, beating his wings in frustratingly smooth strokes.

Next to him Phil doesn’t even bat an eye. He just hums distractedly, watching the tv screen with a zoned-out expression.

Dan drops the controller into his lap and stretches before giving him a more scrutinizing look. “You okay?”

Phil shrugs and leans back on the sofa, sinking further into his own sofa crease and lolling his head to look at Dan. Dan reaches over and cards his fingers through the floppy mess of hair, combing it back into a silly quiff that Phil usually doesn’t appreciate.

“Want me to shut the fuck up?” Dan murmurs, quiet now that he has been reminded of Phil’s headache once again.

“No it’s fine. I wanna see you beat this level.”

“Cursing is an essential part of my process.”

“Yeah,” Phil mumbles and stares at the tv again as if to say he’s ready for Dan to start again. “You gotta triple tap and then.” He gestures limply with his hand to show the pause and jump.

“Don’t fucking backseat bandicoot _me_ , mate.”

Dan twists and slings his leg over Phil’s thigh and restarts the level.

“I’ll bandicoot your mum,” Phil says, which is how Dan knows he’ll be fine soon.

He triple mashes and Crash clears the platform.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://calvinahobbes.tumblr.com/post/611325825384628224)


End file.
